The Real Harry
by baddesttric1
Summary: Harry is not the person everyone think he is. He has a fiance and smokes. He also is more powerful than everyone thinks.
1. Beginning

The Real Harry  
  
Sirius sat down on the Dursley's sofa with his partner in crime Remus Lupin, they had arrived at the Dursley that morning to surprise Harry on his birthday. What they least expected was to arrive and him not be there, so they decided to wait. The Dursleys had headed to bed around ten o'clock and left Sirius and Remus downstairs. They had been here for at least fifteen hours when Sirius heard a key slid into the front door. Remus and him shared looks and got ready to stand up until he heard that Harry was talking to someone. He said down in the shadows of the sofa next to Remus and listened.  
  
"Shhh.. You're gonna get me in trouble with the Dursleys." Harry whispered closing the door behind him as the second person entered.  
  
"No, I'm not, besides its your birthday we're supposed to have fun, like we always did." Sirius could tell from the voice that it was a girl.  
  
"Tradition, you are so into tradition. Waz up with that?"  
  
"You never complain any other time." The girl countered back at him. Sirius thought that he ought to make himself known by now. He cleared his throat and looked at Harry and the girl. The both jumped and turned towards the sofa. Harry cursed silently and looked guiltly back and forth between Remus and Sirius. Finally he spoke.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked rather nervously  
  
"We came to surprise you on your birthday to find you not here, so we decided to wait for you and when you do finally decided to come back, its two in the morning." Sirius rather angrily said.  
  
"Harry why don't you introduce us to your friend." Remus said trying to calm Sirius down.  
  
"Oh right, This is Jessica, my friend," Harry said turning to her as she finally stepped out form the shadows and ignored the evil look she gave him, "Jessica , this is my godfather, Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin and I think its time for you to go." He added that last part rather hurriedly.  
  
"No, no there is no rush for her to leave yet Harry." Sirius said  
  
"Oh, no its rather late and she needs to get home." Harry said pushing her out the door but first whispering in her ear to meet him in his room as soon as she left. As he closed the door he didn't see the short conversation between Sirius and Remus. He turned back around.  
  
" So where were you? Didn't Professor Dumbledore say that you were safe within this house?" Sirius started ranting.  
  
"Please Sirius it was my birthday so me and Jessica went out for the day, like we usually do." Harry responded.  
  
"Well, what did you do?"  
  
"If you must know, we went to the mall and hung out there until this afternoon and then we went to see a movie and then we went to a club."  
  
"Ohh.. well we could talk about this in the morning, right Sirius,when you take him back to you're house." Remus interrupted  
  
"You're house," Harry said confused, "what house?'  
  
"I was freed yesterday and decided to pick you up on your birthday and take you there, but now we have to make to tommorrow."  
  
"That's great, so I'll see you in the morning the guest room is right next to mine so help yourself." Harry said and then ran up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Hey." Harry said after he showed Remus and Sirius the guest room and entering his own. He said down next to Jessica on his bed.  
  
"Hmmm." She said ignoring him.  
  
"What did I do wrong." He said putting his arm around her shoulder. She stood up and walked away form him and towards the window.  
  
"This is Jessica, my friend." She mocked him from what he said downstairs.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you as my fiance but they didn't even know about that. Besides do you know how bad it would have look if I introduced you as my fiance, Sirius would have a fuckin fit.Okay," Harry explained.  
  
" Why didn't you introduce me as your girlfriend, then. He has to know I'm your girlfriend at least." She said turning back to Harry.  
  
"Well, actually." Harry hesitanted  
  
"Harry! What is wrong with you? You didn't even tell him that we're dating." Jessica yelled.  
  
"Jessica, Shut up. You're gonna wake the Dursley's up and Sirius and Remus are right next door. Look," Harry said grabbing her hands and pulling her down next to him, "I didn't tell them because they don't even know about my life here, well barely and to tell them about you, well the subject never came up. They don't know about the late night club outings, the smoking, that you're a witch, how powerful I'm really am or the tattos. Okay, so I promise I'll sit down and have a talk with Sirius and tell everything, well not everything. Okay?" Harry said pulling her chin up to look into her eyes.  
  
"You better or you know what'll happen?" She threatened but Harry could hear the humor in her voice. Harry grabbed her chin and said "You know I will before" before capturing her lips with his. He opened his mouth slighty and traced the seal of her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She obliged and moaned as his tongue interwined with hers. They fell back on the bed together and she tore her mouth from his and he placed his lips on her neck living a mark. He began to slowly unbutton her shirt when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Shit," Harry murmered against her neck, "Here, put this on." He handed her the invisible cloak. Harry went to the door and opened it slighty and saw Sirius there. Sirius spoke first.  
  
"Harry I just wanted to tell you that once we get home, that we're gonna have a talk about everything, okay."  
  
"Alright, Sirius goodnight." Harry said closing the door. Shaking his head he sat on his bed where Jessica had took of the invisible cloak. Kissing him on the lips, she got up and headed towards the window.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"I really should go and besides the moment was already ruined. There is always next time." She kissed him one last time and got ready to pull away when Harry put his hand behind her head holding the kiss in place. He let her go and watched her climb out the window. Harry climbed into bed when she left and fell asleep thinking that Sirius owed him big time. What he didn't know was that Sirius and Moony were listening the whole time. 


	2. New Home

Chapter 2:  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Getting up and opening the door, Harry saw it was Sirius and Remus already dressed and ready to go. Harry gestured them in and headed towards his wardrobe pulling out a white wife beater and a pair of black baggy pants. Grapping them and heading towards the bathroom he changed his clothes. Getting back to his room, he saw Remus sitting on the bed and Sirius sitting on the desk getting ready to open his journal and grabbed it from his hands and throwing it into his trunk. Climbing under his bed to get to the floorboard under the bed he grabbed his stuff making sure some of it was covered, then going back to his wardrobe Harry grabbed the rest of his clothes stuffin' it into his trunk, except for a button-up shirt that he put on over his wife-beater but leaving it unbuttoned. Turning back to Sirius and Remus Harry said. "Ready?"  
  
They nodded their head and each grabbed an end of his trunk. "We're using a portkey," Sirius said, "so hold on tight." Activating it, Harry felt his feet leaving the ground and then slamming into the ground. He looked up and saw he had landed into a living room furnished nicely but simply.  
  
"Breakfast first, so we can talk. I think." Remus said, heading towards what looks like the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, not saying anything, Remus placed the food of pancakes on the table and Sirius started digging in. Remus and Harry started after him. "So, Harry would you like to tell me whats going on." Sirius said once he finished chewing. Shaking his head, Harry looked at Sirius who was giving him a glare.  
  
"OK, ok," Harry said putting down his fork and turning his attention to the two men. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, what I want to know is what happened to you?" Remus asked.  
  
"I always look like this except I take off the illusion spell that I put on myself every school year."  
  
Sirius asked, "When did you get that tattoo?"  
  
"Oh this one," Harry said pulling up his right sleeve to reveal his bisect, "or this one," pulling up his pants leg, "or this one," pulling up his left sleeve to reveal his left bisect. He could tell that he had shocked the hell out of them both.  
  
"How many tattoos do you have?" Remus asked amazed.  
  
"Oh just these three, not much." Harry replied shrugging.  
  
"Oh, okay." Sirius said sarcastically, "Anyway, so this girl, Jessica, how long have you known her and what is going on between you two?"  
  
"I've known her since we were eleven and she is my girlfriend, okay are we done with the interrogation?" Harry asked now getting a little pissed off that they were getting into his private life.  
  
"No, now is she a witch?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, sorry to interrupt your talk, but I'm going to get some more sleep. Sirius snores." Remus said getting up and heading up the stairs.  
  
"I do not!" Sirius exclaimed huffily after Remus. Turning back to Harry who was smirking at the two adults childish behavior he said. "Now, the rules." Harry looked at him horrified.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," his godfather said, " there aren't that many. Curfew is at 10."  
  
"10" Harry exclaimed "Fine, 11:00"  
  
"No, 12"  
  
"11"  
  
"12"  
  
"11:30"  
  
"12, come on Sirius, I'm 15 and we're in the muggle world, what could happen to me."  
  
"Alright, 12 but not a minute later." Sirius said mad that he had lost an argument to a fifteen year old. "Do you want to invite your girlfriend over next week after you settle so we can get to know her?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said nervously. He knew her really well and they knew everything about each other but he was afraid that they wouldn't be able to control themselves since they didn't see each other until the summer each year. Her parents didn't like him and the Dursleys didn't like her, so they always snuck to see each other and spent some quality making out or intimate time either in his room or in her room with the invisible cloak always at a arm's reach. Turning back to Sirius and a sleepy Remus who had just come down the stairs, he replied. " As long as you don't embarrass me and ask some dumb questions. And stuff like that. Deal?"  
  
"Us?" Sirius said trying to look innocent. "We would never do that, would we Moony?"  
  
"Yeah, right." Harry said sarcastically. This is going to be a long week. He thought leaning back in his chair. 


	3. The Visit

Chapter 3:  
  
As the week progressed, Harry was getting increasingly nervous about what Sirius and Remus were going to do in front of Jessica. He had a good time with them though, they told him stories of his parents and told him about all the pranks they played, overall he had a great week. Harry showed off some of the powers he was hiding by turning into one his Animugas form, which was a griffin with large white wings. Harry had contacted Jessica two days before he wanted her there. Harry was sitting in the kitchen with his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair waiting for her to arrive. Sirius walked in pushing Harry's feet off the table making his way towards the refrigerator pulling out a can of Pepsi. Leaning against the counter smirking Sirius said, "So, when is your girlfriend coming?" Harry looked over to glare at Sirius and said.  
  
"Sirius, she's a little different ok, so umm don't jump to conclusions and don't say nothing stuff. ok? Harry was nervous because he missed his fiancé or girlfriend to Sirius and Remus. They hadn't seen each other since last week but hadn't had sex or at least a decent serious make out session. Before Sirius could answer, there was a knock at the door. Harry got up quickly changing his sex unto a girl with long black hair and blue eyes with a pair of jeans and shirt on. Sirius sent him a confused look and answered the door after Harry gestured him to, Jessica stood at the door with her parents. She rushed up the girl Harry and hugged her tightly laughing quietly in his ear knowing it was him. Sirius had invited her parents in and they were sitting on the couch talking quietly.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Williams." the female Harry said turning to the familiar parents and his amused godfather.  
  
"Hello Helen, dear." Mrs. Williams said walking up and hugging him. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Williams." Harry or Helen said. "I'm so glad you let Jessica come over, I haven't seen here in such a long time and we really really need to catch up." He put a slight emphasis on really. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Jessica smirking and Sirius not succeeding in holding in a laugh.  
  
"Well, dear we really must be going or we won't get back home till late." Mr. Williams said to his wife. Sirius showed Jessica's parents out, when Harry was sure they had got back in their car and left he changed back to his old self. He turned to Jessica and kissed her thoroughly while Sirius went to wake Remus.  
  
"I missed you." She murmured against his lips. "A lot, boy did I miss you." She pulled out of his hold when she heard someone coming down the stairs that were right in front of the kitchen door.  
  
"Hello, you must be Jessica." Remus had come down first followed down by a sneaky looking Sirius. Harry sat down in a kitchen chair and Jessica, Sirius and Remus followed suit. He could tell Remus was jumping in his seat waiting to interrogate her. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. " Jessica, where did you meet Harry?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said waving his hand to dismiss the idea, "you don't want to know."  
  
"Sure they do Harry." Jessica said putting her hand on his thigh under the table and turning back to Moony and Padfoot. She said, "It was really funny, I was at a club for my friend's birthday and friend was dancing with this one here." she pointed to Harry who had his head in his hands, "Well anyway so we switched partners and I was dancing with Harry and never switched back so we got to know each other better that night." She was smirking now remembering how well they got to know each other and them both waking up with major hangovers. Both Remus and Sirius noticed Harry looking at her gratefully, so they both questioned on it.  
  
"What are you leaving out?" "He did something else didn't he?" They asked at the same time. Harry got out of his seat and left the room glaring at Jessica since he knew that she was going to tell them what else happened that night. She was laughing since she knew he was blunt but still got upset at her when she got revenge on him.  
  
"Well, lets just say when we had left the club, we were both drop dead drunk. That's where he got that tattoo of the naked girl on his back and how I got a matching one of a guy on my back." She was laughing at their faces, she was glad she left the part that the naked tattoos were of each other.  
  
"He has a tattoo of a naked girl on his back," Sirius and Remus said together. Jessica got up making her way to the doorway and up the stairs towards Harry's room. When she entered the room, she saw that the room was blue and had a four-poster bed in the middle of it, which was covered in silk black sheets with big blue pillows. There was desk with some pictures on it and on the dresser; there was a stereo with stacks of neatly stacked CDs surrounding it. There was a carpet on the floor and she could see that he had his own bathroom. 'Which will come in handy before the summer is over' she thought before closing the door and locking it and walking to where he was sitting on the large window seat smoking a cigarette. She kissed him lightly before taking the cigarette from his hand and taking a smoke. Putting out the cigarette, she grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the bed. Throwing him on the bed, he laid there with the usually fire in his eyes telling him that he wanted her. Forgetting about what she did earlier and that Sirius and Remus was downstairs. He pulled her on top of him and plunged into her mouth pushing it open with his tongue. She moaned and fitted her body perfectly against his. They rolled over until she was on the bottom and he was sucking on her neck while she was trying to get him out of his already open shirt. He pulled her tank top over her head and then her bra; he was about to make his way from her tan neck to her breast when there was a knock at the door. Sirius was really get on Harry's nerve because that was the second time that he had interrupted them.  
  
"Yes." Harry said angrily after he wandlessly put their clothes back together, got rid of his erection and the rumbled sheets. He got off Jessica who looked just as pissed and walked toward the door. "What?" Harry angrily jerked open the door. Sirius was standing there with a knowing look on his face, he grabbed Harry and pulled him into his room after gesturing Jessica to either stay there or go talk to Remus. Sirius pushed Harry onto his bed and paced in front of him. Harry was getting extremely pissed, first Sirius had interrupted him and his fiancé the first time, then said Harry couldn't go out pass twelve, interrupted them again and now he's was just pacing back and forth. Harry couldn't take in anymore so he yelled at Sirius gaining his attention.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" Padfoot turned towards him stopping his pacing.  
  
"What are you yelling for?" He asked stupidly, which made Harry roll his eyes.  
  
"You dragged me in here and didn't even tell me, I want to know." 'Not forgetting that you are really ruining my sex life with my fiancé' Harry thought silently. Sirius pulled a chair out from his desk and sat in it in front of Harry.  
  
"Harry, well.. See what I'm trying to say is that there are men and then there are women" Harry was trying not to laugh at his godfather, who was trying to give him the sex talk, which was way late. He couldn't hold it any longer when Sirius started talking about protection.  
  
"What are you laughing at Harry?" A clearly confused Sirius asked getting mad because he was trying to talk to his godson about something important.  
  
"Nothing, but I know all about sex Sirius, so how about I save you the embarrassment and get back to our guest." Getting up from the bed to leave but not before Sirius grabbed him and set him back on the bed.  
  
"Harry are you a virgin?" Sirius was truly curious because he cared for his godson and he was a guy and wanted to know.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"How many people have you slept with Harry?"  
  
"Not many." Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"How many is not many?" Sirius said looking at Harry.  
  
"Oh, you know eight or nine." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Four to five a year."  
  
"More like summer." Harry admitted sheepishly but by the look on Sirius' face he added quickly, "This was before me and Jessica started going out."  
  
"Harry, are you nuts?" Sirius asked, "You better not make me no grand godfather no time soon. I am way to young." Harry had started laughing because of the way he was ranting about getting old. Sirius had stopped his ranting when he heard him laughing. "You think that's funny. I'm gonna get you." Sirius chased Harry out of the room, down the stairs which attracted the attention of Jessica and Remus who were talking in the living room. Sirius continued chasing him outside where he turned into his animagus, which is a big black dog and made him fall right into the pool. Jessica and Remus had come outside to watch the show and were now laughing uncontrollably. Pulling himself out of the water, he walked over to his fiancé who wasn't paying attention swung her over his shoulder. She was struggling but he was holding on to her tight using a little bit extra power and threw her into the water. She came up gasping and tackled Harry and they wrestled while the two adults watched in amazement as the girl got Harry in a chock hold.  
  
"Do you apologize?" Jessica asked still holding on to him. He mumbled a "NO" through the pain that she was causing him. She tightened up some more and asked again and again until he gave in. When she got up and walked into the house that she was going to go swimming, Remus and Sirius walked over. Sirius was shaking his head in shame, "My godson was beat up by his girlfriend. Pitiful."  
  
"Yeah," Remus continued, "Your father would be ashamed." "Ah shut up, you old men." With that said Harry ran up to his room to change until shorts and grabbed a towel and waiting downstairs for his fiancé. 


	4. DADA Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Vote: Should I continue this story or modify it so that it's the same but that Sirius is dead and that it is Harry's six year.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
When he got back downstairs with his swim trunks on and a towel around his neck, Harry headed towards his girlfriend who was in the water sitting on a floating chair. Throwing his towel on one of the beach chairs, Harry slipped into the water and snuck up to his closed-eyed girlfriend. When he got behind the chair, he lifted the chair up and dumped her into the water. Jessica shrieked and popped out of the water flinging her wet hair behind her.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Harry!" Jessica shrieked toward her laughing boyfriend. She chased him around the pool and jumped on his back trying to pull him under water. He was stronger than her so he held her and went underwater with her on his back. As they spend a good 30 minutes chasing each other, Sirius and Remus observed from some beach chairs where they were talking. Around 5 o'clock, Sirius and Remus went into the house and came back a half a hour saying they had to meet Dumbledore and wouldn't know what time they would be back.  
  
"Harry, we have a meeting with Dumbledore so we'll be back later and don't tear down the house. Don't forget curfew Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm sure they will remember, Sirius. Come on." Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him back through the double doors toward the house. He turned back around and yelled at them. "Have fun!" When they were gone Jessica got of the pool and went to lie down on the foldout chair to get a little sun before the sun set.  
  
Harry watched her get out the pool and than a sudden naughty thought popped into his hand. He waited a few minutes to make sure that Sirius and Remus had left. After 30 minutes Harry got out of the water grabbed his towel and wiped himself off. After he was done, Harry got on his knees beside Jessica who had switched to her stomach. He put her hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. He didn't move further down until he heard a moan come from her mouth. Moving his hands down her back, making sure to brush the side of her breasts getting a moan out of her, Harry stopped in the middle of her back and started to take his time massaging her back. Harry started to blow on her neck sending shivers down her spine. He then proceeded to kiss the tiny droplets of water that were still there from the water. He was glad to hear her moan again so he flipped her over and kissed her on the lips. He demanded entry, which Jessica gave immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her. Harry could tell she was extremely aroused and so was he when he felt her breasts through her bikini on his chest.  
  
Harry stood up and scooped Jessica up into his arms but instead she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She grinded against his pelvis as he carried her inside and up to his room. He closed and locked the door using wandless magic. Harry placed Jessica on her two feet reaching for the strap of her bikini.  
  
"You know I love this bikini but you look much better out of it." Harry told her in a husky voice as the bikini top slid off her. He then reached for the two ties that were holding up the bottom of her bikini. As those slipped to the ground and were kicked away, Harry leaned down and kissed Jessica passionately as his hand worked its way between her legs. He felt Jessica jumped and moaned against his hand and this made Harry's arousal even more extreme. Just as she reached for his shorts and slipped her hand inside them, they heard the slamming of a door and Sirius calling.  
  
"Jessica, Harry come down here. We have guests." The first thing running through both their mind was 'DAMN'. Harry released her mouth and removed his hand and she removed hers too. Harry usually wouldn't have stopped but than Sirius would have come up here and he didn't want anybody to see his girlfriend naked except him. Harry sat on his bed and watched as Jessica put her bikini back on. He wished she'd just leave it off and climb on top of him. Sensing his thoughts, Jessica took even longer than necessary to put the rest of it back on. "Sirius has the worst timing in the world." Jessica said facing her pissed boyfriend. She felt bad for him but she'd make it up to him later. Leaning over she kissed his cheek and grabbed his invisible cloak to make her way to her room to grab a pair of shorts. Harry watched her until she left undoing his wandless locking charm wandlessly. Harry decided a cold shower would do to get him out of this aroused state.  
  
Downstairs Sirius and Remus were talking to a Professor Dumbledore and new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gem Cavelon. Jessica was the first downstairs, as she just had to put on a pair of shorts.  
  
"Hello." She greeted the strangers as she headed towards a chair opposite Gem.  
  
"Jessica, this is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore and the new DADA teacher, Gem Cavelon. Professors, this is Harry's girlfriend Jessica Williams." Sirius said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." The two professors said.  
  
"So, Miss Williams Sirius tells me that you want to transfer to Hogwarts and since I received a letter from your parents confirming this and that your grades from your school in America are extremely high I would just like to say." the Headmaster paused for a second, "Welcome to Hogwarts".  
  
Jessica squealed and jumped out of her jumping into Harry's arms who was walking down the stairs. "I get to go to Hogwarts with you Harry. I get to go to Hogwarts." She said to him after he put her back down on her two feet.  
  
"That's great, Jessica." Harry said and walked into the living room where she sat back in her seat. "Hello Professor Dumbledore." Harry said shaking his hand.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter. It is good to see you healthy. This is your new Defense against the Dark Arts, Gem Cavelon. " Professor Dumbledore said gesturing towards the female teacher.  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Harry shoke her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter." She said in return while looking him up and down appreciably. He had decided to just wear a pair of black jean shorts that went past his knees and a white wife beater that showed off his muscles. This look didn't go unnoticed by Jessica who narrowed her eyes when she saw the hunger in the lady's eyes. She had seen it many times when Harry meet girls who wanted him. Lets just say they didn't get very far because Harry was her man and nobody was allowed to look at him that way except her.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat. "Harry, Jessica, I invited Albus and Gem to have dinner with us at the Leaky Cauldron. So why don't you finish getting dressed and we'll leave."  
  
"Alright." Jessica said expecting Harry to follow her out of the room. "Harry" she called him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Aren't you gonna finish getting dressed?" He had moved into her seat in front of Professor Cavelon.  
  
"Nah, I'm alright. Its hot outside anyway." Harry responded. Jessica looked at him in his wife beater, than at Gem who looked like she was glad that Harry wasn't gonna cover up. Jessica snorted. 'Yeah right, like I'm gonna let that little hussy check out my boyfriend.' She thought.  
  
"Yeah, but it might be cold in the restaurant." Jessica said tensely where finally Harry caught her hidden meaning. He stood up from his chair.  
  
"UM. yeah. right I guess I will put a shirt on." He walked up the stairs behind Jessica and into his room where he closed the door and faced her. "What's wrong with you baby?"  
  
"I don't like her." Jessica said angrily.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Miss Gem Cavelon." Jessica spited out the name as if it were a disease, "and I don't like the way she looks at you. Scrolling her eyes all over you body."  
  
"You know I don't look at any other woman that way except for you Jessica, so what are ya worried about."  
  
"Harry, I trust you. I just don't trust that little hussy of a teacher down there, okay. So just, stay away from her for me, please." She asked giving him the puppy eyes she knew he couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, Jessica for you but you have to repay me." Harry's emerald eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Oh and what would you like Mr. Potter." Jessica said walking up to him and standing in front of him.  
  
"Just you Miss Williams. Just you." He leaned down to take her lips to his but she turned her head at the last moment and said. "Sorry but I gotta get dressed." With that said she pulled out of his arms and headed towards his door opening it. A second later she poked her head back in the door and said. "Maybe later."  
  
Shaking his head in shock, Harry headed towards his armoire where he pulled out a black short-sleeved button up shirt. He buttoned it up all the way except for the two top buttons. He headed out of his room closing the door behind him and leaned against the wall next the Jessica's door. When she emerged 5 minutes later in a knee length black jean skirt, a white tank top and a black jean jacket. On her feet were a pair of black sandals. Grabbing her hand Harry led them downstairs towards the waiting adults.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Once at the Leaky Cauldron Tom lead them to a private room in the back of the restaurant. Once seated with Dumbledore, Remus and Harry on one side and Gem, Sirius and Jessica on the other. After placing there orders and having there drinks delivered Dumbledore turned their conversation to Jessica.  
  
"So, Miss Williams Sirius said that he'll bring you to Hogwarts early so that you can get sorted before school resumes."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, can I get sorted with the first years instead?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well, if you want to it can be arranged. Any reason." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh, no sir. I just like the attention."  
  
"Well, Okay." The food arrived and everybody went into their own conversations. Harry turned to Sirius as the after dinner tea appeared.  
  
"Sirius, can I invite Ron and Hermione over for the last week of the summer." Harry asked his guardian.  
  
"Sure, as long as their parents say its okay."  
  
"Thaann." The last of that thanks formed into a yelp. This turned the other 3 adults attention to him.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and they hesitantly went back to what they were doing. Harry making sure that weren't paying attention turned to Jessica. She was the one to cause him to yelp. Without anyone noticing Jessica had slipped her manicured foot of one of her toes and started to massage his cock with her foot. Lifting her head from where she was drinking her tea the two of them locked eyes. She smirked and removed her foot leaving him hanging. Soon everyone had finished their dinner and tea and was ready to leave. Saying their final see ya later which included Jessica glaring at Cavelon, the two teenagers finally left through the fireplace.  
  
Upon arriving at the house everyone said their goodnights as they had had a late dinner. Once in his room Harry stripped down to his boxers, dimmed the lights and waited for Jessica to come to him. He saw his doorknob turn than his door open than close. She dropped his invisible cloak and he saw she was dressed in one of his white t-shirts which went to her knees. She had walked and stood in front of him where he had stood up from the bed and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips separated instantly and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. They separated for air before going at it again.  
  
Jessica slid her hand down his stomach to his boxers where she tugged them down and tore her mouth from his to bent down on two knees in front of him to help him out of them. Jessica on her way back up to his mouth gave his cock a little but slow lick getting a moan out of him. She went back to his mouth and than let go of his mouth to push him backwards onto the bed. Giving him a naughty look Jessica both her hands on either side of his legs and slowly worked her way up his body. Grabbing her by her arms Harry pulled her up to mouth causing her to lay on his body flat. Harry flipped them over and worked his hand under her shirt.  
  
"No, underwear. You naughty, naughty girl. " Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
Instead of responding Jessica crushed her mouth to his in a searing kiss. Pulling her shirt over her head so that they were both naked Harry worked his way down her neck. Occasionally replacing his lips and tongue with his teeth Harry finally reached her breasts. Circling around her right breast with his tongue, Harry brought his right hand to toy with her left breast. Switching sides Harry enjoyed listening to her moan. Jessica pulled Harry up into a kiss.  
  
"Harry, there is no need for foreplay, ok?" At his nod, Jessica separated her legs and pushing him in between them. Grabbing his cock and putting at her entrance Harry didn't wait another minute before plunging into her. No matter how many times they do it, the sensation is still as if it were their first time together. Harry started to move slowly but picking up the pace quickly. Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist and meeting his thrusts causing him to go deeper. With each of Harry's thrusts Jessica moaned louder and louder and came a closer step to her release. With one last thrust Jessica came her walls tightening around Harry causing him to cum as well. He fell on top of her with a small "Ummff". Pulling out her Harry fell to the side and pulled up the sheet to cover them up. Kissing Jessica on her cheek Harry said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Jessica replied. They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms. 


End file.
